Power consumption in computer systems has gained increased visibility in recent years due to the mobile market demanding lower power solutions for battery-based products. This visibility has spilled over into the enterprise arena, with demands for lower power and thus lower cost of ownership driving purchasing decisions. In general, it may be beneficial to reduce power consumption in the managing and storing of data, and in the provision of access to networks, servers, files, data, and so forth.